


The Guardian

by noveltea



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked to watch her sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 fandom_stocking fest, for modestroad

He liked to watch her sleep.

She’d teased him at first – for being sentimental and romantic – but she’d stopped when she realized that it ran deeper than that.

They both carried the mantle as Xavier’s first students; both carried the scars that came with possessing a mutant gene. For Jean, the scars could never be buried deep enough, and they always found their way to the surface, in dreams and nightmares.

She never spoke about them, not even after she fell in love with Scott, and he respected her privacy.

But still, the scars continued to haunt her, coming unbidden and without warning.

She’d thought that the first time he woke to a bedroom disturbed by her unconscious telekinesis he’d have bolted.

She should have known better.

Without question, he’d pieced together the parts of the room that were potential hazards and pulled her back into bed and held her until she fell back to sleep.

It wasn’t the only time; it wouldn’t be the last.

He was calm and steady and constant.

He listened when she wanted to talk, but never pushed.

When she woke to find him watching her, his eyes shielded by ruby-quartz lenses, he never smiled sheepishly or looked ashamed.

Once, when he thought she was sleeping she heard him whisper to her, words barely audible. ‘You’re safe here. Nothing can hurt you.’

He was her guardian, standing watch through the night.

And she loved him for it.


End file.
